


The Riot of The Heart.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adulthood, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Mungkin, cari pasangan yang cocok, emang segampang mikirin siapa yang paling sering bikin kita uring-uringan.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Writing Commission Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	The Riot of The Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — @hoshirago

Nama gue Mingyu, dan gue adalah seorang pengelana. Penjabaran dari maksud tersebut konteksnya memang luas: bisa seperti Ben dan Jody dari Filosofi Kopi yang mengelilingi Indonesia untuk mencari biji kopi pilihan, atau Shane dan Ryan dari _Buzzfeed Unsolved_ yang rela datang ke tempat-tempat terseram di dunia untuk kemudian mencari fakta tentang apakah hantu itu nyata, atau Fiersa Bersari yang sudah pernah menaiki mayoritas gunung ibu pertiwi, atau pemilik blog berjudul Anak Jajan yang punya ingatan tentang berbagai citarasa makanan yang pernah dicicipi.

Buat gue, berkelana artinya memutus rantai stereotipe terhadap apa yang masyarakat anggap tabu. Melanggar aturan yang tak sesuai norma namun tak merugikan orang lain selalu membuat gue berdebar-debar, karena gue bisa berteriak di wajah mereka untuk _stay the fuck off._

Stereotipe pertama: _tetangga menentukan kapan lo boleh dan akan menikah._

Mungkin nyokap gue akan serangan jantung kalau tahu gue gak berminat untuk punya keinginan dalam membangun sebuah keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah, dan warohmah. Sumber ketidakberminatan gue itu gak muncul dari gue yang kelainan, tapi dari gue yang lebih senang menuruti apa kata hati daripada omongan tetangga. Sampai gue ketemu dengan orang yang bener-bener menggerakan hati gue pada sebuah pernikahan, kayaknya gue akan gini-gini aja. Dan semua gak akan jadi soal. Gue akan tetap _chill_ dan _happy_.

Stereotipe kedua: _tetangga menjadikan jam pulang kerja lo sebagai patokan bahwa kerjaan lo itu halal atau sebaliknya._

Gue sih, malah disengaja-sengajain pulang subuh dan sambil ngelewatin pos ronda tempat bapak-bapak pada nongkrong. Kadang kalau lagi mabok baliknya dianter temen gue malahan. Padahal kerjaan gue standar aja, budak korporat yang tiap hari ngurusin kerjaan kantor kayak babu. Normal dan monoton dengan gaji cukup buat gue gak aneh-aneh sampai jual diri.

Stereotipe ketiga: _tetangga menentukan apakah lo boleh berhubungan intim di luar nikah sama orang yang jelas bukan siapa-siapa lo._

Mau tau sebuah rahasia menarik? Gue sedang menjalani sebuah _term_ bernama _friends with benefit_ dengan seseorang. Anjir, ini tuh ya kayaknya, waktu terfavorit dalam setiap hari-hari membosankan yang gue jalanin: bangun tidur, berjuang untuk sampai dikantor, ngurusin kerjaan yang gak bikin kita jadi milyarder tapi tetep harus dilakuin, tambahin embel-embel dimarahin bos rese yang gak tahu diri, lalu mengistirahatkan tubuh, hati, dan pikiran dengan ngewe secara gratis tanpa ikatan apapun. Biasanya kita ngelakuinnya di kamar gue, tapi kalau lagi suntuk dan kepengen tanpa distraksi sih ya di kontrakan dia.

Sebenernya boleh dibilang dia ini temen main gue kemana-mana. Gue gak banyak cocok dengan orang-orang dikantor yang sekarang dan membuat gue cukup _picky_ dalam memilih sirkel pertemanan. _Best time of my life_ sih masih dipegang pas jaman SMA dulu. Temen-temennya, pengalaman-pengalamanya. Tapi sayang kita udah pada sama-sama sibuk sampai jarang bisa ketemu. Sekarang, gue harus berpuas diri dengan ditemani satu orang yang istilahnya ‘itu-itu aja’, karena emang cuma dia yang sekarang ini ada di hidup gue.

Dengan catatan: _no hard feelings whatsoever._

Kayaknya sangking kasualnya gue dan dia, gak ada satupun omongan kita terhadap satu sama lain yang bener-bener masuk ke otak. Semuanya mental gitu aja, dan kita anggap sebagai angin lalu. Termasuk nih, racauan ngaco yang gue ucapin kalau lagi sange atau butuh dia buat nemenin. Jadi sebelum mulai masuk ke ranah dewasa, boleh janji dulu ke gue untuk gak mengambil perasaan dari apa yang gue dan dia katakan terhadap satu sama lain, oke?

Oke.

Kenalin, namanya Soonyoung. Orang ini punya tinggi badan yang lumayan cocok untuk bisa langsung gue kecup puncak kepalanya dan gue cium bibirnya. Cukup memudahkan badan gue yang tinggi ini biar gak capek-capek membungkuk. Biasanya dia gak akan marah kalau gue tiba-tiba cium kapanpun kecuali: 1) lagi ngambek karena gue belum sikat gigi, 2) lokasinya di depan orang banyak. Kita nih udah ditahap yang legowo ngelakuin apapun ke satu sama lain tanpa harus capek-capek minta _consent_. Apalagi kalau lagi butuh, itu sih dimana aja dijadiin.

Contohnya adalah misalnya gue lagi bengong-bengong bego di depan komputer meja kantor. Terus nih, gue random aja keinget hal-hal yang bikin sange. Gue bisa langsung kirim _chat_ ke Soonyoung untuk memberi informasi itu, dan dia akan dengan senang hati bersujud dan memuaskan. Kadang dia disitu cuma untuk membantu, dilain waktu anaknya bisa ikut-ikutan engas dan main juga. Emang sih ngaco, tapi lo cobain jadi gue dan rasakan sensasinya.

Weekend adalah _another_ waktu terfavorit, karena biasanya gue dan Soonyoung akan menggravitasi badan kita ke tempat tidur dan tak beranjak kemanapun selama dua hari. Terima kasih kepada anak bangsa yang telah menciptakan GoFood dan mempermudah hidup, dan terima kasih kepada pencetus kontrakan karena tempat itu adalah surga dunia disaat lo muak banget harus dirumah dan ngedengerin ocehan orang tua.

Mau tau apa yang seru? Gue dan Soonyoung tidak akan menggunakan busana barang satupun saat kita dirumah, dan kita akan melakukannya dimanapun di seluruh penjuru rumah. Mulai dari yang biasa-biasa aja di kamar, atau di petak rumah paling depan, di sofa kecil yang ada di pojokan, di kamar mandi, dan bahkan di dapur.

Hari ini nih, dimana selepas bangun tidur Soonyoung langsung menghidupkan kompor untuk memasak air panas dan membuat teh, gue akan muncul dari belakang dan memeluk pinggangnya. Yang dipeluk pastinya sudah tak heran lagi dengan situasi berikut, karena selanjutnya ada gue yang menggesek-gesekan alat kelamin di lekuk punggungnya, dan meraba Soonyoung di bagian abdomen sebelum terus turun... _turun..._ dan turun.

“Perasaan baru banget subuh tadi lo main, anjing.” Protes Soonyoung sembari menuang gula kedalam gelasnya.

“Ya kan itu subuh, tolol. Ini tuh udah dua jam kemudian.”

Soonyoung berdecak, ikut mengarahkan tangan gue ke selangkangannya untuk dapat gue elus pelan. “Lo tuh kayaknya butuh obat tablet anti _horny_ deh, nyet.”

Gue mendengus geli, lalu setelah itu menciumi tengkuk Soonyoung dan menghisap kulitnya yang telah memerah semenjak tadi malam. “Lo aja dulu minum tuh obat.”

“Yah, tapi jangan deh,” Sanggah Soonyoung ketika airnya matang dan sesegera mungkin dirinya tuang kedalam gelas. “Nanti kalau lo gak sange, gue gak sange, terus kita ngapain?”

Gue kembali terbahak, kali ini sambil melingkarkan tangan pada kepunyaan Soonyoung dibawah sana dan memaju-mundurkan tangan pelan. “Masuk pesantren.”

“Asu.” Sumpah Soonyoung sembari ikut meraba kepunyaan gue dan mencoba sesegera mungkin memasukannya ke lubang. “Lo mau bikin juga, gak?”

Gue tau apa maksudnya, tetapi saat ini gue lebih ingin sesegera mungkin bergerak dan mendengar Soonyoung mendesah daripada minum teh. Jadi setelah kepunyaan gue akhirnya masuk ke lubangnya, gue mulai bergerak maju dan mundur.

Tentu saja teh panas di depan sana sekarang ini menjadi terlupakan, karena tangan Soonyoung sibuk mencengkram tembok wastafel dengan erat untuk menahan tubuhnya dari terbentur karena guncangan yang tengah ia rasakan. Nyawanya yang belum terkumpul semenjak bangun tidur dan dirinya yang masih merasakan nyeri dimana-mana membuat kaki teman gue itu hampir menyerah untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Namun Soonyoung _being_ Soonyoung, yang selalu akan menuntaskan segalanya dengan cara yang _hardcore_ agar birahinya tersalurkan. Caranya adalah dengan memilih jalan tergampang.

“Nyet, yang kenceng sama yang kasar.”

Gue menyeringai sebelum sesegera mungkin melaksanakan perintah.

Kekurangan dari bermain di kontrakan Soonyoung adalah desahan yang harus kami tahan karena jaraknya yang berdekatan dengan rumah satu dengan yang lain. Bukan hanya tak percaya kepada tembok tipis yang menjadi sekat antara kami dan rumah lain, namun juga karena gue tak sampai hati kalau Soonyoung diusir dari tempat ini hanya perkara desahannya yang terdengar.

Jadi hari ini, gue harus berpuas diri dengan mendekatkan telinga ke bibir ranum Soonyoung agar dapat mendengar erangannya yang berupa bisikan. Namun tak apa, itupun sudah membantu gue untuk lebih bersemangat menggenjot dan mempercepat permainan.

Hari itu, baik gue dan Soonyoung terus-terusan memuaskan satu sama lain bagai tak ada hari esok.

***

Gue dan Soonyoung tak melulu tentang seks dan segalanya yang tabu. Terkadang kita adalah dua sejoli yang sama-sama butuh kawan berpetualang, atau mungkin _a shoulder to cry on._

Nangisnya sih emang gak sampai yang menye-menye atau kejer kayak ABG baru diputusin, tapi ada lah ya waktu dimana gue dan dia sama-sama lagi gak _mood_ karena sesuatu dan bawaanya sedih aja. Kalau udah begitu, biasanya gue akan fokus memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman kepada teman gue itu daripada status kita yang berjudul _friends with benefit._

“Yang kali ini apalagi?”

“Itu lah bos gua kayak anjing. Udah jelas gua sengaja masuk hari Sabtu dua minggu berturut-turut biar minggu ini bisa minta cuti. Eh, tadi siang dia malah bilang gak bisa _approve_ karena kantor lagi kurang orang. Nyokap gua ultah anjir Jumat besok.”

Sekedar informasi, orang tua Soonyoung tinggal di Malang dan biasanya selalu dia yang lebih sering pulang kesana daripada mereka yang kesini. Gak seperti gue, Soonyoung punya relasi yang lebih erat dengan orang tuanya. Dan gue paham betul darimana segala kekesalan ini berasal.

“Yaudah coba kasih pengertian dulu ke nyokap, bilang lo bisa kesana kalau cuti udah di _approved_. Beliau pasti ngerti.

“Ya iya sih, tapi gua anjir yang gak ngerti. Sama berasa kesel banget sama si anjing sampe besok males ngantor.”

Gue menabok pipi Soonyoung yang gembul dan menggemaskan. Biasanya _template default_ saat mendengarkan pria itu bercerita adalah dia yang akan menyenderkan kepala di paha gue, dan gue yang akan membawa jemari untuk menyisir rambutnya. Dengan posisi begini, akan sangat mudah menganiaya pipi gembulnya—bagian terfavorit bagi gue dari Soonyoung.

“Ajak gue lah nanti. Kapan kira-kira? Biar gue ngajuin cuti juga.”

Soonyoung mendengus. “Bosen juga kan lu ama Jakarta?”

Lebih ke mumet, sebetulnya. Pengulangan repetitif pada kegiatan sehari-hari terkadang membuat gue ingin memuntahkan isi perut tanpa sebab. “Ya _sweet escape_ aja.”

“Oke, _deal_.” Jawab Soonyoung bersemangat. Anak ini kalau lagi _excited_ sama sesuatu biasanya langsung (tambah) gak bisa diem. Dan bener aja, sisa hari itu Soonyoung habiskan dengan menulis sebuah daftar di notes ponselnya untuk hal-hal apa aja yang sekiranya gue dan dia bisa lakukan di Malang nanti. Gue hanya tersenyum memperhatikan di sebelah sembari _scrolling down_ timeline Instagram.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya gue impulsif bepergian berdua dengan Soonyoung. Sebelumnya pernah ada gue yang diwaktu random mengatakan rindu Yogyakarta, lalu dua jam setelahnya kita berdua sedang mengepak beberapa setel baju dan memasukannya kedalam _backpack_. Kita juga pernah impulsif terbang ke Bali setelah mendengar kabar tentang teman masa kecil gue yang menikah. Lucunya, gue dan dia bahkan gak membawa sebuah setelan yang dianggap _decent_ untuk dipakai ke sebuah acara resepsi pernikahan. Akhirnya kita berakhir dengan mencari sebuah peminjaman jas disana.

Malang _journey_ kali ini gue anggap sebagai sebuah penyegaran akan mata yang terus-terusan melihat kemacetan Kuningan. Atau mungkin frekuensi gue mengunjungi Kota Kasablanka untuk makan malam. Atau mungkin meja kantor yang isinya itu-itu aja. Di sini, di kereta yang membawa gue dan Soonyoung beratus kilometer dari Jakarta, gue berhasil menemukan hal-hal yang sebelumnya gak pernah gue tahu pernah ada dalam diri.

Atau mungkin perjalanan kali ini membantu gue untuk mengenal pria disamping gue lebih baik lagi.

Seperti misalnya, Soonyoung yang ternyata selalu susah tidur di dalam kendaraan umum. Kalau gue sih, udah daritadi bulak-balik ngorok sama mimpi. Cuma ujung-ujungnya kebangun aja begitu Soonyoung iseng nyolek-nyolek.

“Nyet, lo jangan tidur mulu dong anjir.”

Gue mulai ngulet di tempat sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepala kepada teman gue itu. Muka bantal gue yang beler itu pasti bikin orang kepengen nabok banget sekarang. “Apaan?”

“Temenin gue ngobrol kek, apa kek.”

“Tidur anjir udah malem. Ngobrolnya besok pagi aja.”

“Yeh, justru itu. Gue gak bisa tidur.”

Gue meneguk sisa coca-cola di kaleng yang ada di meja samping jendela sebelum menanggapi Soonyoung dengan serius. “Yaudah, terus lo maunya ngapain?”

“Dongengin gua cepet.”

“Kampret.” Ucap gue setengah mengantuk. “Hmm... pada suatu hari, ada dua sejoli yang sedang melakukan perjalanan jauh. Salah satu dari mereka berwatak menyusahkan dan membuat temannya harus memutar otak di jam duabelas malam untuk berdongeng. Lalu—“

Kepala gue dipukul botol air mineral kosong secara tiba-tiba. “Yang niat dong lo kalau nolongin orang.”

“Ya lagian lo ngada-ngada, anjir. Orang setengah sadar malah disuruh ngedongeng.”

Soonyoung kini meremas botol tersebut di tangannya sembari memandang langit-langit gerbong kereta. “Nyet menurut lu nih ya, gimana perasaan kita kalau nantinya ngeliat satu sama lain nikah?”

Wow, menarik. Topik yang gue dan dia belum pernah bahas sebelumnya. “Ya... gimana? Gue sih gak gimana-gimana. Cuma mungkin kaget dikit.”

Alis Soonyoung menukik naik. “Kenapa kaget?”

“Ya menikah itu kan konsepnya _big deal_. Kalau gue udah liat lo berani ngelakuin, berarti lo udah bukan Soonyoung yang gue kenal lagi. Lo udah punya... apa ya bahasanya? _Sense of responsibility_.”

“Jiah, bahasa lo.” Botol yang kini telah remuk itu kembali digunakan untuk memukul kepala gue. “Kalau gue sih kayaknya bakalan sedih kalau lo nikah, tapi campur legowo.”

“Kenapa tuh kira-kira?”

“Ya karena gue gak bisa lagi leluasa buat nelepon dan bilang _nyet, sange gua. sini kek._ Gitu.”

Gue terbahak keras, namun buru-buru membekap mulut saat sadar sebagian orang di gerbong sedang nyenyak dalam tidur. “Bagus deh gue belom kepengen nikah.”

Soonyoung bergumam, sebelum matanya menujuk jaket tebal gue yang tersarung di kursi. “Siniin dah jaket lu.”

Gue mulai kebingungan, namun tetap melaksanakan titah barusan. “Lo kedinginan?”

“Bukan,” Soonyoung mengambil jaket tersebut dari tangan gue dan sesegera mungkin menutupi pahanya. Setelah itu dengan ruang yang minim dan lampu gerbong yang remang-remang, tangan pria itu membuka kancing dan resleting celananya dibalik jaket. Belum cukup perangainya membuat gue terkejut, bibir Soonyoung tiba-tiba berucap “ _Nyet, sange gua_.”

Gue sekonyong-konyong tersedak air liur sendiri. Batuknya cukup sukar untuk pulih, karena kalau gue hitung satu menit berlalu dan gue masih merasakan perih di tenggorokan. Bukan, bukan masalah permintaan barusan. Masalahnya ada pada gue yang ikut terangsang membayangkan melakukan hal yang nakal di ruang publik.

Segera setelah gue mengatur ekspresi wajah untuk kembali netral, tangan gue menggerayangi segalanya yang ada dibalik jaket. Gue mendekatkan posisi kepada Soonyoung agar lebih mudah untuk bergerak, dan segalanya menjadi lebih mudah ketika gue menemukan kenyataan bahwa teman gue itu telah memelorotkan celananya beberapa senti kebawah.

Gue mulai bekerja disana dengan usaha minimum agar pergerakan apapun tak mengundang perhatian sekitar. Mengetahui titik-titik nikmat partner gue di sebelah ini juga menjadi _benefit_ yang memudahkan aktivitas kotor kami agar cepat terealisasi. Dalam beberapa menit, Soonyoung telah mengerang dan melenguh secara bersamaan dengan bibir yang kini ia gigiti. Tubuhnya tak dapat berhenti menggelinjang, dan gue diam-diam menertawakan pria itu dalam setiap kocokan yang tengah gue lakukan.

Klimaks Soonyoung datang tak lama setelah itu. Wajahnya serta-merta ia sembunyikan di pundak gue, dan gue pun hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian gue mencoba untuk perlahan bangkit dari kursi.

Jemari Soonyoung dengan sigap melingkar di pergelangan tangan gue dan wajahnya mendongak untuk menyeimbangkan gue yang telah menjulang tinggi di depannya. “Mau kemana, nyet?”

“Cuci tangan bentar.”

“Oh...” Ucap Soonyoung dengan suara yang sedikit demi sedikit memelan. “Jangan lama-lama, ya?”

Gue... mematung disana. Bukan hanya karena suara Soonyoung yang berubah penuh desperasi, namun juga karena indikasi tulus disana bahwa dia ingin gue selalu menemani. Dan tahu apa yang gue lakukan untuk menambah huru-hara hati yang dalam beberapa detik berubah tak karuan itu? Mencium dahi Soonyoung dan mengusap kepalanya, sebelum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang pria.

_No hard feelings whatsoever_ tai kucing.

***

Ingat kata-kata gue diawal yang bilang bahwa perjalanan ini sedikit banyak membongkar hal-hal tentang diri yang gue tak pernah tahu pernah ada sebelumnya? Hari ini, akhirnya, gue menemukan hal lainnya.

Semua berawal dari gue dan Soonyoung yang memutuskan untuk napak tilas ke tempat-tempat yang sering pria itu kunjungi acap kali dirinya pulang ke Malang. Warung nasi tempatnya dulu biasa makan pada jaman kuliah, kafe _fancy_ dengan harga yang sesuai dengan kantung, taman-taman yang nyaman dipakai untuk tempat nongkrong, dan tentu saja berkunjung ke salah satu rumah teman Soonyoung.

Yang, pada kali ini, kebetulan adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Segala kasualitas yang terjalin antara mereka mengingatkan gue akan Soonyoung yang gue kenal. Pria itu adalah jenis orang yang baik kepada siapapun dan sulit untuk membedakan apakah senyum dan tawa yang ia berikan bentuknya berbeda dari sekedar beramah-tamah.

Namun untuk yang kali ini, jelas mudah untuk tahu bahwa ada hal yang dirinya harapkan dari pria di depan sana yang entah siapa namanya. Soonyoung, dengan segala keyakinan yang bertentangan, masih merasakan suatu getaran terhadap pria tersebut.

“Nyet, nanti lo balik duluan aja ya ke rumah? Di kamar gue aja gak apa. Udah akrab juga kan lo sama bokap nyokap?”

Perasaan gue mulai gak enak. “Lo mau kemana?”

“Jalan.” Ucapnya setengah berbisik, seakan-akan ia tak ingin sang pria mendengar indikasi bersemangat dalam suaranya. Dan, itu aja, udah ngebuat gue paham gimana gembiranya Soonyoung terhadap ajakan sang pria. Gue mengenal Soonyoung untuk dapat tahu semua itu.

“Balik malem?”

“Kayaknya.”

Air liur yang gue coba untuk telan rasanya seperti obat puyer terpahit di dunia. “Mau ngewe lo sama dia? Ngapain. Gue juga siap sedia.”

“Yeh anjir, siapa juga yang mau ngewe.” Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. “Cuma mau nostalgia ala-ala aja.”

“ _Pret_.” Hina gue sambil memeragakan pose orang yang hendak muntah. “Yaudah _have fun_.”

Soonyoung mengangguk, dan gue melangkah tanpa punya tujuan jelas ingin pergi kemana gue malam ini. Rumah Soonyoung jelas bukan merupakan sebuah opsi, karena akan jadi canggung ceritanya seberapa dekatpun gue dengan orang tua pria itu.

 _Well_ , mengeksplorasi Malang seorang diri mungkin bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Namun seharusnya gue paham, bahwa apapun yang gue lakuin disana akan menjadi berbeda tanpa Soonyoung. Gue berakhir dengan terdampar di salah satu angkringan sambil meminum kopi hitam pahit dan menikmati udara Malang yang dingin.

Saat gue pulang kerumah jam dua pagi, Soonyoung ternyata juga baru sampai lebih dulu kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Dirinya kini sedang menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan kaos serta celana pendek. Sedangkan gue tak ingin repot dan hanya melepas jaket sebelum kemudian terbaring di tempat tidur.

“Kenapa, nyet?” Mungkin ekspresi gue yang muram itu membuat Soonyoung prihatin dan memutuskan untuk serta-merta bertanya. Namun karena gue pun tak punya penjelasan pasti tentang ada apa dengan gue malam ini, gue memutuskan bahwa tidur adalah solusinya.

“Ngantuk gue.”

Sekarang ini Soonyoung sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang sambil memperhatikan gue yang menarik selimut menutupi tubuh. Lidahnya berdecak, ekspresinya kebingungan. “Mau ngewe dulu gak sebelum tidur?”

“Besok pagi aja lah.” Jawab gue sekenanya. Buat gue sendiri pun, nada tersebut menggangu dan membuat orang jengkel. Tapi apa boleh buat, gue hanya ingin mengistirahatkan pikiran dengan memejamkan mata serta menemukan solusi akan _mood_ gue yang seketika fluktuatif.

Soonyoung menurut walaupun setengah hati, dan mau tak mau dirinya pun ikut tidur dengan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab.

Keesokan paginya, gue bangun dengan Soonyoung yang tengah mengemuti telinga gue dalam diam. Kecupan itu kemudian pindah ke bahu, lalu ke tengkuk, lalu ke pelipis, dan kemudian ada Soonyoung yang menindih gue dengan tubuhnya. Ia bangun kemudian, menaruh kedua kakinya di samping masing-masing pinggang gue sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir gue dengan sebagaimana harusnya.

Mencium Soonyoung selalu menjadi hal yang biasa aja bagi gue. Konteksnya adalah selalu sebuah bentuk _foreplay_ agar kemudian memuaskan bagian lain. Namun entah mengapa kali ini ciuman tersebut terasa seperti daftar hadir akan kekhawatiran yang gue rasakan tentang ketidakberadaan Soonyoung semalam. Yang, sebetulnya aneh, karena tak seharusnya gue merasa seperti itu.

Di sela-sela ciumannya, Soonyoung tak lupa untuk membelai pipi gue dengan ibu jarinya, atau sesekali menjenggut rambut gue pelan. Soonyoung yang berada diatas sana terasa seperti hal paling benar yang terjadi dalam keseluruhan hidup gue.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ada satu hal yang keluar dari bibir Soonyoung dan membuat gue mematung ditempat. Kalimat itu dibisikan dengan nada erotis dan menggoda, serta konteks yang tak pernah terpikir oleh gue sebelumnya. “Gyu, boleh gak sekali-sekali gue nyobain masukin lo?”

Gue... benar-benar terdiam untuk beberapa waktu sembari memandang mata Soonyoung intens. Bukan memikirkan bagaimana cara menolak permintaan barusan, tetapi lebih kepada merasakan organ vital gue bergetar hebat membayangkan betapa nikmatnya hal yang Soonyoung tawarkan barusan.

Jadi gue mengangguk, menyerahkan segala komando kepada pria itu untuk hal-hal yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Pertama-tama adalah Soonyoung yang membalikan badan gue hingga sekarang terbaring tengkurap diatas tempat tidur. Lalu setelah itu, bibirnya kembali membisikan gue kata-kata lainnya. “Dari belakang gini boleh, ya?”

Gue mengangguk bersemangat sampai akhirnya leher terasa akan patah. Entah apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung dibelakang sana, yang jelas gue sedang sibuk menenggelamkan kepala di sela-sela bantal untuk menenangkan birahi yang memburu.

Soonyoung kini sedang mengecupi lekuk punggung gue sensual. Pelan, penuh perhitungan, dan segalanya tentang _timing_. Gue, di satu sisi, tak perduli akan itu. kalau Soonyong ingin mencoba rasanya memasuki, gue akan memberikannya dengan cepat dan keras. Namun mematahkan kegiatan pria itu karena napsu sendiri bukan hal pertama yang ingin gue realisasikan. Jadi yang dapat gue lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

Gue mulai menggesekan kepunyaan sendiri diatas sprei selagi menunggu. Pria itu bahkan tak repot-repot untuk mempenetrasi gue dengan jarinya, dan terang-terangan menggoda lubang gue dengan kepala kepunyaanya dan membuat gue meronta dibawah sana.

“Masukin buru, anjing.” Protes gue frustasi.

“Kondom gak?”

“Lo semalem abis ngewe tuh sama mantan lo?”

“Kaga lah. Kan kalau mau ngewe ada lo?”

Informasi dadakan tersebut entah bagaimana berhasil memperbaiki mood gue barang sedikit. “Yaudah gak usah.”

Gue menoleh kebelakang, melihat Soonyoung mengangguk dan perlahan memasukan kepunyaanya dengan lube yang sudah ia balurkan disana-sini. Dan begitulah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, seseorang memasuki gue.

Rasanya... yah, kalau boleh dibilang, sakit. Namun semuanya menjadi berbeda ketika kepunyaan gue ikut bergesekan dan tertekan saat Soonyoung menusuk berkali-kali. Ditambah pria itu yang cukup vokal dalam mendesah disaat dirinya paham ada orang tuanya di kamar sana. Mungkin keleluasaan Soonyoung itu yang membuat gue ikut berselebrasi dan merasa seperti diatas awan.

“Suka gak, nyet?” Ucap Soonyoung dengan suara yang terbata-bata karena gerakannya.

“Tau gini ceritanya daridulu aja kita ganti-gantian.”

Sang pria diatas sana mendengus sembari memperdalam ritmenya. “Gila sih... _ah, shit..._ ”

“Kencengan lagi gak apa.”

“Gila lo.”

“Gue serius, Soonyoung. Gue gak akan patah cuma gara-gara lo.”

“Kalau gitu gini aja,” Soonyong kembali membalikan tubuh gue sehingga sekarang posisinya menjadi berbaring diatas tempat tidur, sebelum kemudian kembali memasukan dirinya bertepatan dengan ketika gue memandang matanya. _And that shit feels crazy_. Melakukannya sambil melihat Soonyoung rasanya lebih dahsyat daripada posisi sebelumnya disaat gue tak berdaya. Sekarang, dengan posisi ini, Soonyoung mulai mengencangkan kecepatannya sebagaimana gue memintanya tadi.

Gue yakin cepat atau lambat segala aktivitas kami disini akan dapat terdengar oleh orang tua Soonyoung diluar sana. Entah apa yang nantinya akan ia jadikan sebagai penjelasan, namun mengenalkan gue sebagai seorang _friends with benefit_ yang pasti bukan salah satunya. Untuk sekarang, gue hanya ingin _title_ itu hilang untuk sementara waktu karena mengetahui apa yang berada diantara gue dan pria yang sedang menggenjot diatas sana tak membuat hati gue menjadi tentram.

Hari itu gue dan Soonyoung habiskan untuk berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak lagi memandang satu sama lain dengan mata yang mengindikasi sebuah harapan.

***

Jakarta masih sama sebagaimana gue meninggalkannya weekend kemarin. Bedanya, hari yang gue jalani seminggu kedepan terasa nelangsa dengan Soonyoung yang punya aktivitasnya sendiri. Jarang bertemu, jarang mengobrol, dan jarang melakukan segala yang mereka biasa lakukan. Parahnya lagi? Mantan kekasih Soonyoung yang tinggal di Malang itu tak ada angin dan tak ada hujan menyambangi Jakarta.

Dan gue dibuat menderita akan postingan-postingan Instagram dengan dalih _sehari menjadi tour guide._

Segala naik turun _mood_ yang tidak pada tempatnya ini membuat gue panas dingin. Pagi jadi malam, dan malam jadi siang. Tidur susah, makan pun tak berselera. Namun jawaban akan pertanyaan yang berbunyi _gue ini kenapa?_ belum juga menemukan jawabannya.

Sampai akhirnya, pada suatu hari, gue melakukan hal bodoh dengan menonjok pria itu saat hendak mencium Soonyoung.

Pertama-tama, semua salah ada pada gue. Masuk ke dalam kontrakan Soonyoung tanpa mengetuk mungkin merupakan kebiasaan yang selalu gue lakukan sehingga menyebabkan invasi privasi barusan terjadi. Namun menonjok seseorang karena hati gue terasa terbakar jelas merupakan hal yang salah. Menonjok seseorang atas konteks apapun kecuali dia adalah seorang kriminal dan bentuknya pembelaan diri akan selalu merupakan hal yang salah. Dan disinilah gue, terjebak tanpa mempunyai penjelasan tentang aksi yang baru saja gue layangkan.

“NYET! Apaan sih lo?!”

Gak tau, Soonyoung. Jujur gue juga gak tau.

Gue mulai mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan dan menjenggut rambut gue setelahnya. Merupakan sebuah aksi _playing victim_ kalau aja gue sadar saat melakukan itu demi menakut-nakuti Soonyoung. Masalahnya, gue sama sekali hilang kontrol. Kini yang gue rasakan hanyalah bulir air mata yang jatuh tanpa permisi serta wajah yang memerah dan tangan yang gemetar.

Gue... _panik_.

Hal setelahnya enggan gue jabarkan karena sepengetahuan gue, isinya hanyalah gue yang kabur dari sana masih dengan perasaan kalut. Soonyoung dari belakang sana memanggil gue berkali-kali, namun gue tetap berjalan dan terus berjalan.

 _Things doesn’t go well after that_. Soonyoung ngejauhin gue, dan gue pun malu untuk mendekati dirinya. Sekarang gue menjadi lebih uring-uringan dari yang telah gue rasakan sebelumnya, dan gue nan bodoh ini, masih saja kesulitan untuk mengatakan alasannya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, sebuah realisasi merasuki gue secara tiba-tiba.

Gue sedang menemani mama belanja bulanan saat itu terjadi. Mendorong kereta troli dari satu lorong ke lorong lain, serta memikirkan hidup gue yang gini-gini aja.

Di sebelah, mama banyak mengoceh. Tentang teman arisannya, tentang pinggang papa yang sering encok, tentang pembantu baru yang kerjanya rajin, tentang tukang sayur yang sering lewat depan rumah, dan tentang gue yang sudah waktunya membawa seseorang untuk dikenalkan kepada keluarga.

“Kamu tuh, kalau dibilangin selaluuu bebel. Kalau mama bilang jangan suka pulang sambil mabok ya jangan pulang sambil mabok. Mama kan malu tiap lewat depan ibu-ibu yang pada ngumpul sering diomongin, kamu dikira kerja gak bener sama mereka. Terus juga, kapan kamu mau nikah? Jangan kebanyakan ditunda, makin tua makin gak produktif kamu nanti.”

“Kerjanya?” Tanya gue polos sambil membaca macam-macam varian sabun.

“Ya urusan ranjangnya, dong.”

Gue sekonyong-konyong tersedak. “Apaansi, ma.”

“Loh? Mama tuh serius. Kamu nih udah waktunya bukan tanggung jawab sama diri sendiri aja, tapi sama keluarga kamu juga. Sama anak kamu malahan nantinya. Udah harus mulai mikirin tabungan hidup, biaya pendidikan anak, kebutuhan rumah tangga. Masa tiap hari mau ngumpet di ketek mama terus?”

Gue menghela napas panjang. _Here we go again_. “Ma, Mingyu tuh bukannya gak mau cepet-cepet jadi seperti yang mama mau. Masalahnya belum ada calonnya yang pas. Mama mau Mingyu milih asal terus ujungnya nikah-cerai kayak artis yang biasa muncul di _infotaiment_?”

“Hush! Kamu tuh mulutnya.” Sangkal mama sembari memasukan tisu berukuran besar yang kayaknya bisa buat _stock_ seumur hidup. “Ya bukan gitu juga. Lagian masa sih diantara temen-temen kamu gak ada satupun yang cocok?”

“Cara taunya gimana?”

Mama masih asyik dengan sesi pilih-pilihnya ketika mengemukakan pendapatnya. “Ya yang paling bikin kamu uring-uringan. Yang sering ngabisin waktu sama kamu tanpa terasa, sama yang paling mengerti kamu tanpa kamu harus berusaha menjadi orang lain.”

“Gak ada ma, temen Mingyu tuh—“ _Yang paling bikin gue uring-uringan_. “Ma.”

“Apa.” Mama akhirnya menoleh setelah beberapa menit gue masih belum juga bereaksi. “Apa sih? Kamu jangan bikin mama panik, deh. Jangan macem-macem, ya.”

“Ma, kayaknya Mingyu perlu minta maaf deh ke seseorang.”

“Sekarang?” Tanya mama, benar-benar ikutan panik.

“Iya, sekarang, _urgent_.” Gue mencium jidat mama sebelum bergegas meinggalkan beliau yang kebingungan. “Mama pulangnya hati-hati!”

Di belakang, mama masih terus memanggil gue dengan berteriak, namun gue terus berjalan dengan berfokus kepada satu tujuan. Kali ini, gue janji gak akan _messed up_.

Untungnya gue tahu jadwal Soonyoung, dan hari Minggu begini biasanya dia dirumah. Yah, itu sih kalau dia sekarang belum berubah. Jujur sebulanan kemarin ngebuat gue jadi mikir apa bahkan Soonyoung masih sosok yang gue kenal. Tapi gue yang penakut ini ngebuat segala kesempatan yang gue punya sebelumnya menjadi terbuang sia-sia. Anjing, payah banget dah pokoknya.

Beberapa langkah menuju rumah Soonyoung, jantung gue kerjanya udah gak beraturan. Ada sebagian akal sehat yang memaksa kaki gue untuk mundur, namun sebagian lagi memaksa untuk maju. _Coversation_ gue dan mama di supermarket tadi terus terngiang-ngiang, dan gue gak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Soonyoung.

Gue mau dia, dan gue harus dapetin dia.

Soonyoung membuka pintunya setelah ketukan ketiga. Wajahnya yang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur itu membuat gue ingin merapikan rambutnya yang mencuat kesana kemari namun naluri gue berteriak untuk berhenti.

“Hi?” Sapa gue ragu-ragu.

Soonyoung hanya menghembuskan sebuah napas pendek sebelum mempersilahkan gue masuk dengan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Kontrakan pria itu masih sebagaimana gue melihatnya satu bulan lalu. Tak ada yang berubah, kecuali sprei nya yang telah diganti dan tembok yang kini berubah warna menjadi cokelat muda.

“Abis ngecat tembok?”

Soonyoung mengangguk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. “Ada sisa cat dari tetangga. Mereka mau buang, cuma gue bilang mending buat gue aja. Terus iseng, dan begitulah.”

“Bagus sih,” Mata gue menerawang ke sekitar. “Suasana baru.”

Sekeluarnya Soonyoung dari kamar mandi, pria itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan kaos. Lalu setelah itu ditepuk tempat kosong di sebelah agar gue bisa duduki. Katanya, “Sini, nyet.”

Napas gue tercekat di udara. Bukan hanya karena ajakan lembut Soonyoung barusan, tetapi juga karena gue sadar betapa rindunya mendengar panggilan barusan. Jadi dengan ragu-ragu gue mendekat, dan Soonyoung menarik kepala gue untuk tidur di paha nya—sama seperti bagaimana Soonyoung tiap dirinya bercerita.

Gue menyadarkan kepala disana dan kemudian memandang Soonyoung lekat-lekat. Masih sulit untuk gue mengutarakan segalanya yang ada di hati, tetapi bimbingan dari pria itu akhirnya membantu gue untuk berjalan perlahan.

“Cerita dah lo kenapa.”

Dan akhirnya gue menarik napas, memejamkan mata, lalu memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. “Soonyoung, gue sayang sama lo.”

_There, i said it._

Sekarang, segalanya menjadi masuk akal. Tentang perasaan dan perlakuan, tentang gundah di pikiran dan hati.

Soonyoung tak mengatakan apapun untuk sementara waktu. Dan gue disana, dengan napas tercekat dan harap-harap cemas.

“Nyet,”

“Hm?”

“Lo tuh...” Soonyoung mulai kesulitan dalam mengutarakan maksudnya. “Ngeselin tau, gak?”

Hening mulai menyelimuti sebelum akhirnya gue dan dia terkekeh dan menertawakan satu sama lain. Soonyoung dengan tawa khas nya, dan gue yang sekuat tenaga menahan perut yang terkocok.

“Iya, tau.”

“Lo anjing.” Tampar Soonyoung lagi masih dengan tawa yang tak tertahankan. “Bikin gila orang sebulan lo bangsat.”

“Iya gue anjing, gue bangsat.” Ucap gue sembari mengusap pipi Soonyoung lembut. “Gue minta maaf, ya?”

Sang pria tercekat di tempat, ikut menyisir rambut gue dengan jari-jarinya. “Lo tetep anjing dan bangsat.”

“Iya,” gue semakin terbahak. “Terus pernyataan cinta gue barusan gimana?”

Pria yang pangkuannya sedang gue tiduri itu mendengus, sebelum kemudian menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup. “Lo maunya gue gimana?”

“Ya cintain gue balik lah, Soonyoung. Gue udah sampe nonjok mantan lo gini masa masih aja ditolak? Tega bener anjir.”

Soonyoung mencapit hidung gue dengan jemarinya. “Muka mantan gue sampe bengep anjir.”

“Mampus, siapa suruh.”

Gue kembali dianiyaya dengan dicubiti sana-sini. “Gue mau bilang _i love you_ tapi geli dah. Gua cium aja ya? Apa ngewe?”

“Dih, kan udah gak FWB?” Tanya gue dengan nada merajuk.

“Lah? Udah engga emangnya?”

Gue terdiam, sebelum kemudian memaksa diri untuk bangkit dan berpura-pura marah. “Udah lah gua pulang aja.”

“Eh, eh, eh, jangan dong!” Soonyoung menarik gue lagi, membawa wajah gue untuk bersembunyi di tengkuknya. “Jangan, ya?

_Jangan pergi_.”

Cukup dua kata itu. gue gak perlu _i love you_ atau apalah, gue cuma butuh dua kata itu.

“Iya, engga. _Gak akan_.”

-FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
